


A Cup of Kindness Yet

by alabasterclouds



Series: Weekends at Carol's [18]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Wetting, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/pseuds/alabasterclouds
Summary: Carol and Therese are spending their second New Year's Eve apart, but something doesn't seem quite right to little Therese.Come chat with me, prompt me, be my friend! alabasterclouds.tumblr.comNote: This is an ageplay fic - it has elements of ageplay. Read the tags and be warned, me hearties.





	

Therese had plans for New Year's Eve this year - rare for her, who had always enjoyed spending time alone listening to the radio or in a bar somewhere with Richard. Once, she'd spent it in Times Square, but the sheer overwhelming crush of people had pretty well made sure she would never do that again.

So, she was happy to be finally spending New Year's Eve doing something relatively socially normal - only, Carol wasn't going to be with her.

"Oh, darling," Carol had said, rubbing a tissue under her nose, as she was still fighting a slight Christmas cold, "I'm just not up for going out and dancing this year. Abby's already suggested it, and I'm afraid I'd rather just stay in." Carol was a little depressed, Therese knew. She'd had one precious day with Rindy, right before she and Harge had gone to Florida again this year for Christmas, and since then, she'd seemed more than a little down.

Well, it was understandable, thought Therese. And after all, she did get to spend every day with Carol . . . so maybe it didn't matter that they wouldn't spend this New Year together when they had dozens and dozens ahead?

Carol seemed to read her thoughts. "Anyway," she said, "I don't think anything would beat last year's New Year, do you, Therese?" She'd winked, and Therese had smiled back, feeling the heat build in her cheeks. Nothing would beat New Year's, 1953, certainly.

"Go on, sweetie. Have fun with Dannie and your friends. I'm going to light a fire, watch the television, and drink some bourbon. I think Abby even plans to drop by on the way to her party in the city, so I shan't miss you too much. Well," added Carol, seeing Therese's face, "at least not more than the usual amount."

Therese had smiled again, and Carol had pulled her close, dropping kisses all over her cheeks and hair and forehead. "You smell like candy canes," she'd whispered, and Therese had tipped her face up to Carol to kiss her. She had just been eating a candy cane, and she knew that Carol loved peppermint . . .

Anyway, that had been a few days ago, and Therese was relatively excited. Dannie had gathered a few of the old crowd together - conspicuously leaving out Richard on behalf of Therese, which she was glad for - and they were going to go to a restaurant and then back to Dannie's to watch the ball drop. Both Therese and Dannie had been invited to the New York Times party, and Therese had considered it - she would have gotten to watch the ball drop from a warm, secure location in the Times Building - but she knew their other friends couldn't go, and anyway, she'd prefer one of Dannie's laid-back parties. She'd just also prefer if Carol would be there, too.

Now, Therese bit her thumbnail a little apprehensively. She was supposed to be getting ready to go - she'd said she'd meet the gang at eight o'clock - but she was dragging her feet a little. Carol was dressed comfortably in her soft woolen dress and was curled up on the couch, the TV already on. A fire was crackling happily in the fireplace, and the savoury smell of hot, homemade turkey soup still pervaded the apartment. Suddenly, Therese didn't want to go at all. 

She wandered out, wetting her diaper as she did so, and sat down on the couch next to Carol, leaning against her. Carol dropped a kiss on Therese's head and looked down at her in slight surprise.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go, Therese?" Carol's voice was its usual breezy tone, and it made Therese feel a little better. She bravely shook her head. 

"No, I'll get ready soon. I just wanted you." Therese slipped her thumb into her mouth for a moment. She was rarely sucking her thumb these days - she had pacifiers, and she also had Carol and their nursing, and she just didn't feel that little when Carol seemed depressed about Rindy. But Carol seemed to want her to feel little, because she gently removed Therese's thumb and kissed her nose. Therese blinked in surprise and then giggled a little.

"Silly girl. You know better than that." Carol uncurled herself. "Are you feeling a little sucky, darling? Would you like to nurse?"

And Therese found that she did want to - but she shook her head again. If she did, she'd never leave. She'd curl up against Carol and they'd spend the night in front of the TV. And, thought Therese, that would be just fine, if she hadn't promised Dannie she'd be there tonight. She'd been cancelling plans with him far too often lately for Carol - and he'd complained about it. His girlfriend, Rosie, took up a lot of his time too, he'd argued, but he didn't cancel plans with Therese. Therese saw the logic in that. She couldn't cancel on Dannie tonight.

Carol now stroked Therese's hair. "Well, then if you don't want to nurse, what's the trouble?" Carol's sensitive fingers on Therese's hair made Therese close her eyes in pleasure. She waited a beat or two before answering.

"I had an accident."

Though Therese wore diapers all the time now and had next to no bladder control, both Carol and Therese still insisted on using the old, babyish, potty-training term for Therese's wetting. It lent a bit of normalcy to what was otherwise a bit of a strange life, Therese thought. It was an accident, anyway. It wasn't as if she tried to wet her pants. But it wasn't as if she honestly tried to stop it, either, like she had promised the doctor she would.

Carol looked faintly surprised. "Is that all, darling?" She cuddled Therese to her securely. "Well, you could have taken care of that. In fact, you have been for the past two weeks; I don't think I've changed you more than once or twice."

Therese just shrugged. "I need you."

Carol kissed Therese's forehead. "All right. Well, we can't have you sitting there wet, can we?" She smiled at Therese. "Come on. You need to finish getting ready; it's nearly seven-fifteen." 

They wandered into the bedroom, and Carol selected a fresh diaper and Therese's quietest pair of plastic pants from the wardrobe. "I'm glad these are clean," she commented, and also took out a girdle from Therese's dresser drawer to place over the diaper and plastic pants. Usually, this was what Therese wore on a night out with Dannie; she also didn't take a change of diaper usually. Dannie, of course, had no idea that Therese even needed to wear diapers. If it was odd to him that Therese never visited the ladies' room, well, he was a man, and probably didn't think much of it. Therese would occasionally go in when there were other ladies present, to keep up appearances, but she would only go into a stall and sit for the required amount of time to keep up the pretense that she was just another, normal, person.

Carol reached for the diaper cream that Therese kept in her bedside drawer. "You're sitting too long again, sweetheart," she commented. "Your bottom is getting a little red."

Therese shrugged and picked at the coverlet on the bed. She didn't want to seem whiny or clingy. She knew Carol was looking forward to a night on her own. So she looked up and met Carol's beautiful blue eyes, and then she smiled. "I guess I'm just not being careful enough."

"Or maybe I've been a little preoccupied and haven't insisted enough on checking you." Carol kissed Therese's tummy and pinned her new diaper. "You might need to bring a change tonight, darling, even though I know you don't like to take one with you when it comes to Dannie. I don't want that rash to get worse."

Therese shook her head, a little impatiently. "It'll be fine, Carol." She rolled away from Carol and started to dress. She'd chosen a cranberry skirt and a beautiful cashmere sweater, white. Carol had given her both for Christmas, and she knew she'd be warm enough. The sweater felt butter-soft against her skin, and Therese couldn't help but smile as she felt it hug her. Carol looked at her fondly and then left to wash her hands.

Soon enough, Therese was ready, and she only hesitated briefly at the door. "Are you going to be all right here by yourself, Carol?" It just seemed so strange leaving her behind. But Carol just smiled.

"Abigail will be by probably in an hour, and then, my darling, I may not even stay up til midnight. I'm looking forward to a nice evening alone. And I think you're going to have a lovely time with your friends." Carol kissed Therese, knowing she was probably kissing her lipstick off, thought Therese ruefully, and then helped Therese put on her warm coat. 

"Now, be a good girl," said Carol, winking at Therese. "I love you. Happy New Year."

"I love you, too. Happy New Year," replied Therese, and then found herself down the stairs and on the cold, snowy street, looking up at the warm windows above.

//~//

The subway ride to the chop suey restaurant they'd chosen for tonight wasn't long, but it was long enough for Therese to have some serious thoughts about only going for an hour or two. But as soon as the thoughts came, she pushed them away. She didn't need to have Carol every second of the day to have fun, she rationalized. And anyway, she was looking forward to seeing Dannie and Rosie, and a few of their other colleagues and friends.

The group had already gathered at the long table when Therese slid in next to Dannie. He immediately turned and gave her a big smile.

"Hey, Terry! We were just about to order!"

"Great," replied Therese, feeling enthusiasm creep into her voice that she didn't feel. "I'm starved. Carol had the last of the turkey soup tonight, and I had to keep reminding myself that I was coming here to eat!"

"Well, turkey soup is delicious," agreed Dannie, and his girlfriend, Rosie, leaned across the table to greet Therese.

"Say, Therese, what a nice sweater!"

"Christmas present," she responded, and smiled at Rosie, who looked adorable in a red beret with a silver snowflake brooch pinned to it. "Nice pin - Dannie give that to you?"

"He did," she responded, and smiled at Dannie. "I can tell by the way that sweater looks that Carol gave that to you." It was well-known among Therese's friends that she and Carol were lovers, but Therese still liked to keep most details of the relationship away from them, with the exception of Dannie.

The conversation continued as the harried waiter came over to take their orders. Therese ordered chop suey, rice, and vegetables, and felt a little ashamed as the other girls in the group ordered only a bowl of soup or said they'd share with their boyfriends. But Dannie winked at her. 

"I think most girls should throw caution to the wind and eat what they want. At least we know you're not trying to starve yourself for silly reasons, Terry."

Therese rolled her eyes at his unwanted opinion and continued to hang on the edge of the group, listening to the tales of road trips up to the ski hills, or to different family members' homes. Richard's name was mentioned once or twice, and Therese tried to close her ears to that. She really didn't care what Richard Semco was up to these days. She'd be quite happy if she never had to see or hear of the man again.

The food arrived, and Therese concentrated on eating and listening to a story of Rosie and Dannie's trip up to the ski resort. Apparently, Rosie had been skiing since practically birth. It made Therese think of Carol's promise that this year, 1954, they would finally go skiing. Therese felt a thrill of pleasure at that - she wanted to wear her cream-coloured snowsuit for more than a brief moment to make a snow angel. And then she felt a tug at her heart, and a sudden droop in her happy, busy excitement about being with her friends.

As if on cue, Therese's bladder let go, and she felt an unwelcome rush of warmth into her diaper. She never could reconcile her lack of bladder control to acting like a normal, everyday person, especially around her friends. She unconsciously squirmed, and Dannie shifted over, without even noticing, to give her more room, thinking that Therese probably was uncomfortable on the hard seat along the back wall, Therese guessed.

The meal was starting to wind down, anyway, and Therese was full. As she hunted through her purse for the cash she'd withdrawn from her bank account that afternoon, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, and looked up just as a tall, familiar man passed behind the table on the way to the restrooms. And with a shock, he turned his face towards her table and met her eyes. Therese felt a jolt shoot through her body. _Richard._

He knew better than to stop, even though he knew everyone at the table. Instead, he just nodded at Dannie and squeezed the shoulder of one of the guys, and kept walking. But Therese knew that her face had frozen into an odd expression that Richard couldn't miss, and she didn't miss his slight, smug grin as he continued on his way. She sat, frozen, for what felt like hours, until Dannie squeezed her arm.

"Terry? Your total is $2.50 . . . Terry?" Dannie looked at her in concern, and Therese knew that she looked, at best, strange enough that everyone noticed.

"If it helps, he's gone," volunteered Rosie. "I didn't see him come back out, so he must have used the back door to leave."

Therese found her voice. "Psh! Who cares what he did. You said $2.50, Dannie?" She felt the feeling flood back into her hands and feet, but her diaper was now uncomfortably wet, and she knew that she couldn't last the rest of the night without a change. She should have listened to Carol, she thought miserably, counting two dollar bills and the requisite amount of change into Dannie's hand, including a tip.

They walked out into the cold air, and Rosie took Therese's arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Terry," she said sincerely. "It's always a bit of a shock, isn't it?"

"I haven't seen him since April," replied Therese truthfully. "I honestly thought he must have moved or something. We just never really cross paths."

"Well, he's around," said Dannie over his shoulder. "He just tends to not be in town much, driving for his family's business and all."

Therese fell silent as they filed down the stairs into the hot breath of the subway. The ride, train tracks clacking under the wheels of the metal tube, was punctuated by happy, calling party-goers. Therese sank onto a seat and wished she hadn't. She just didn't want to go to Dannie's anymore.

Dannie noticed her and left Rosie for a moment to sit beside Therese. "Say, Terry. Don't let Richard get you down. We're going to have a great time at my place! I just got the new television over Christmas, you know?"

"Did you?" Therese tried to smile. "That's swell, Dannie. We sure love ours."

"What's Carol up to tonight, anyway?" Dannie's face didn't change from its normal laid-back expression, but his eyes flickered in concern. "I sure thought she'd be out with us tonight, or we'd see her at some point, anyhow."

"Ah," said Therese, suddenly missing the way that Carol would correct her when she slipped into her old Jersey-influenced accent with Dannie. She was so used to speaking like Carol, her careful diction and finishing-school accent rubbing off on Therese. 

"I guess she wanted to stay in tonight. She's not been feeling great - she's got a cold, had it since Christmas."

"Ah, too bad." They fell into silence, and then Dannie spoke again. "Well, I got some good stuff in for tonight. Friend of mine gave me a bottle of real expensive champagne for Christmas! I was gonna save it for my anniversary with Rosie, but I think it's better to use it now, with all of us. Out with the old, eh?"

"And in with the new," replied Therese, and this time she smiled for real.

//~//

Dannie's parties were always crowded, and Therese found this one no different. She elbowed her way through the crowd to the kitchen to get another can of beer. She'd already had two, but she barely felt the buzz she usually got when she drank - instead, she just felt depressed and full. Her diaper was also saturated almost through, and she knew she'd have a leak on her hands if she kept drinking. But it was getting close to midnight, and she also knew she didn't plan to stay long.

"It's 10:30!" called Rosie from across the room. "Should we play another game of cards, maybe?"

"Sure, Rose," said Dannie comfortably, opening Therese's beer for her and pushing it towards her. "Terry, don't forget there's food on the sideboard over there." He was referring to the time Therese had gotten so drunk that she'd been sick all over his floor the next morning. This had been months before she and Carol had gotten together, but he never failed to remind her of the food when she was drinking.

Therese rolled her eyes at that, but she made sure Dannie saw her picking up a handful of potato chips before she disappeared back into the darkened, crowded living room. Truth be told, thought Therese, this party was boring. She didn't really want to play another game of Crazy Eights or Euchre, and she certainly didn't want to make small talk with some of the people she didn't know. Everyone else was hooked up - boy with girl, girl with boy. And where was Therese's girl? Home by herself.

Tears of self-pity welled up in Therese's eyes and she blinked them away. Well, she'd stick it out til midnight, and then see how she felt. Carol had made it clear she didn't want Therese tonight, anyway. She wanted time alone. Well, Therese would give her just that, then.

Biting her lower lip, she turned back, a determined look on her face. "Say, doesn't anyone know something better than these boring games?" Her voice rang out confidently, and Dannie looked in from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, put the cards away. Let's turn the TV on."

They sat, watching the extended broadcast of the show down at Times Square. Rosie and Dannie ignored the TV for awhile, kissing, but then Dannie broke away from his girlfriend, and looked at Therese, who was pretending not to notice. She was also more than buzzed, now - Therese felt fairly drunk.

"Say, Terry," began Dannie, "didn't you wish we were down there this year?"

"Well," began Therese, and then she stopped. "Not really," she finished honestly. "I don't like big crowds."

"Yeah. I guess not," agreed Dannie, and they fell silent again, watching as the tinny, black-and-white figures moved on the little screen. Therese moved uncomfortably. She was starting to really feel the effects of her rash now, and it made her wish more than ever that she'd brought a dry diaper with her. She checked the tiny clock on Dannie's mantel. 11:15.

And then suddenly, in a rush - whether it was due to the drink, or being wet, or just wanting Carol, Therese's eyes filled with tears and she knew she couldn't keep them back. Feigning a cough, she got up and stumbled towards the bathroom, ignoring Dannie's questioning look and the looks from a few people who had to quickly dive out of her way. Therese made it to the bathroom and then pitched forward, vomiting into the toilet.

Her body didn't really want to vomit - she'd only brought up a little bit of the liquid and food in her stomach. It was just because she was so upset. Therese miserably flushed the toilet and opened the window, leaning out to gulp the fresh air. She didn't smoke much, now, but she wished she had a cigarette, remembering the last time she'd cried in Dannie's bathroom - back in April, and over Carol just the same.

A knock at the door. "Terry?"

"I'll be out in just a minute," called Therese, trying to sound normal, and realized she was going to go home. Just like that. She was just going to head on home now.

Slipping out of the bathroom, she slipped a mint from her purse into her mouth from the Chinese restaurant and quickly kissed Dannie on the cheek. "I'd better get going."

"Terry, it's 11:20. Stay just til midnight." Dannie looked resigned, but he also looked understanding, so Therese let any bad feelings she had left about bailing on the party go.

"No, Dannie, I have to get back. Love you all." And like that, she slipped out the door.

//~//

It was surprisingly easy to get a cab, even though it was beginning to snow as Therese hailed a cab outside of Dannie's place. The ride at this time of night, even with the extra traffic because of New Year's Eve, only took fifteen minutes. She pulled up in front of the dear, warm-lit apartment building just as her watch turned to 11:40.

Paying the cabbie, she stepped out and let the snow kiss her hot face. She was feeling less drunk, the slight vomit and the cold doing the trick to sober her up a little. And the lights of their bay window, the glimmer of the tree, bound to be taken down, by Carol's rules, tomorrow morning, glowing through the frosty glass. And Therese's lower lip started trembling as she started climbing the stairs, her key fumbling a little in the lock.

She prayed Abby still wouldn't be there. Abby would understand, and Abby would soothe and comfort Therese without judgement now, but this was a time for just Carol. And that's who she wanted. Just Carol.

Maybe Carol would be asleep. Therese opened the door softly, trying not to make too much noise. If Carol was asleep, she didn't want to wake her. But Carol would have turned off the lights . . . and she also wouldn't be still sitting on the couch, eyes on the TV, a half-full glass of champagne in her hands. And if Carol was asleep, she wouldn't raise her beautiful eyes to Therese in total surprise.

"Therese! Darling! What are you doing home already?" Carol's voice was full of mild sweetness and a hint of surprise as she rose and came towards Therese. "I thought you'd surely finish out the night with Dannie."

"I - " began Therese, and then she started to cry. And her sobs came in great, heaving gasps, the tears pouring down her face, and her lungs heaving and catching as she got all of the emotion of the night out.

"Oh, angel. Oh, Therese, my darling." Carol helped her take her coat off and then wrapped her arms around her. "Shh, shh. Oh honey, what happened?"

Therese just leaned her face against Carol's warm, perfumey shoulder and sobbed for awhile. Somehow, Carol moved them to the couch, and somehow, she managed to get Therese's shoes off and to rub her feet. And then she took Therese in her arms and kissed her all over her cheeks, and forehead, and hair, until Therese's crying had slowed enough to talk.

"There. Shh. Goodness, what would have been such trouble? Poor darling. It's bad luck to cry on New Year's." Carol wiped Therese's face off with a paper napkin and kissed her. 

"I just needed you," hiccupped Therese. "I don't want to spend the New Year with silly Dannie and silly Rosie and all them. I want _you_. I want to be with you."

"Well, my love, why didn't you just say so?" Carol looked so confused that Therese wanted to rub the creases in her forehead and eyes away. "You seemed so happy to go out that I didn't want to keep you here at home. You're young; you should be able to have fun with your friends on New Year's." 

"I didn't want to be a bother," whispered Therese. "You wanted to be alone. I don't want to _force_ myself on you . . ."

"Therese Belivet. You never 'force' yourself on me, not ever. Now that's enough. Leave that in the old year, please." Carol kissed Therese. "My beautiful angel. I love you. If you wanted to stay home, you are always welcome to stay home. I would have absolutely enjoyed your company and that silly Abigail only stayed for twenty minutes, enough to have a drink with me."

Carol sniffed delicately, then. "And I see you've certainly had your share. Also, lovey, you smell rather strong. Do you need to be changed?"

Therese flushed miserably. Could everyone have smelled the strong urine smell? But Carol just kissed her. "Next time maybe you'll listen to me when I say you need to bring a fresh diaper, silly girl. Come on. We've got a few minutes before the ball drop."

Carol easily lifted Therese, but she patted her wet bottom. "Darling. You're soaked almost through - in fact I can feel a bit of a leak on your skirt. Therese, you can't do this, sweetie, it's so unhealthy."

Therese just put her head down on Carol's shoulder and let Carol's soothing chatter and slight scolding flow over her without taking in any of it as they went to the bedroom. Carol laid her down and quietly took off Therese's skirt and sweater, and then took off her soaking plastic pants and sodden diaper.

Therese hissed in pain as Carol gently washed her bottom. "I know, angel, but it's really quite a rash now." Carol spread the soothing cream on, and Therese turned towards the clock. 

"Carol, hurry! It's five to midnight!"

"I will not hurry," said Carol stubbornly, as she helped Therese into a pair of warm pajamas and quietly pinned her fresh diaper. "Not at all. The New Year can just wait until I've finished taking care of my little one."

But she quickened her step as she went to wash her hands and Therese went into the living room and settled on the couch in front of the TV. Carol came back out and settled on the couch beside Therese, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. Therese slipped a thumb into her mouth, then, and they watched as the countdown began.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . . Happy New Year!" Carol and Therese murmured at the same time, and then Carol turned and kissed Therese deeply, her mouth tasting like champagne. And Therese melted happily into Carol's arms.

After sharing the glass of Carol's champagne, Therese yawned sleepily and turned to Carol. "I love you."

"And I love you. Happy New Year, darling. I'm glad you came home."

Just then, the telephone rang, and Carol, looking surprised, went to go and answer it. In a moment, she called for Therese. "Darling. It's Dannie, I think."

"Terry!" The yell through the phone caused Therese to hold the phone away from her ear in shock and surprise. The crowd sounded a hundred strong over at Dannie's, and she had to smile.

"Well, Happy New Year to you!" she replied. Dannie chuckled, and then Rosie came on the line.

"Happy New Year, Terry! We miss you!" Rosie's drunken voice filled the phone, and then Dannie took it back, sounding only a little more sober than his girlfriend.

"Happy New Year, Terry. Have fun tonight. No hard feelings."

"Thanks, Dannie." Therese found herself smiling into the phone, picturing her good friend who never judged anything she did, and only ever provided the utmost in support.

"Love to Carol." And then the phone went dead.

Therese turned to find Carol behind her, and she immediately raised her arms. Carol lifted her comfortably and kissed her cheek. "My sleepy little one. Was that Dannie?"

Therese nodded. "He says Happy New Year to you, Carol."

"That's so nice." Carol paused at the bathroom door, but then she shrugged and went into the bedroom instead. "I guess you're too sleepy to brush your teeth tonight, though I really should make you, you little monkey."

"I'm too sleepy," whispered Therese, glad she wasn't wearing much makeup tonight. Carol climbed in beside her and immediately Therese crawled into her arms. Carol chuckled as she cradled her baby close.

"Goodness me, someone is very snuggly tonight."

"Carol, I need to nurse," said Therese, sounding desperate suddenly. Her face crumpled. "I just need it so much."

"Oh, shh, shh," Carol soothed Therese. "Oh, darling, you know I won't say no when you're in this mood and so sleepy and had probably a little too much alcohol, hmm?" She unbuttoned her nightgown and kissed Therese. "Shh. Here you are, there's a good girl."

Therese latched on and immediately closed her eyes. Carol's milk was warm and sweet, and though these days there wasn't much of it, it was still enough to soothe Therese's slightly upset tummy and headache. She had definitely had a little too much of everything tonight, Therese thought.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Carol, who smiled back at her, the fond, sweet look that she only got when Therese was nursing in her eyes.

"Happy New Year, darling."

And Therese nuzzled Carol. "It will be a very Happy New Year."


End file.
